Ichika Orimura
Ichika Orimura (織斑一夏) is the main protagonist of the Infinite Stratos series and a minor character of Street Fighter GO Galaxy. He is the only male in the entire series who has been able to pilot an IS since its introduction. Ichika is currently a 1st year student at the IS Academy in Class One, where he serves as Class Representative, as well as Vice-President of the Student Council in the IS Academy. Appearance Ichika is a boy of average height with short blue hair that is parted in the middle, brown eyes, and a muscular, but trained body. He commonly wears a simple orange t-shirt with a thick, silver-buckled brown belt over it, green pants with what appear to be "Deck pockets" on each leg, and dark pink shoes, as well as a red wristband on his left arm. He also wears his gold and red lined white school jacket. For IS practice, he wears a dark blue tank top and tight-fitting bermuda shorts. On his right wrist is the Byakushiki's Closed Form: *A white gauntlet in the light novel and manga *A very big white metal bracelet Personality Having been raised (suggested to be Spartan-trained) by Chifuyu, Ichika learns to be polite to all the girls and respectful to those older than him, and is generally very kind. However, he does not take any insults to his family or his country lightly, as shown when he first met Cecilia. When she commented on how a commoner from Japan could handle the class representative, he remarked that her country isn't anything special (he even asks when was the last time her country won the award for worst cooking). Also, in the manga (and some parts of the light novel), Ichika tends to be rude when he is angered (he called Lingyin "ironing board" and idiot during their fight over the "Sweet and sour pork" promise. When Laura slapped him, he reacted angrily by shouting at her and asking why she did that (LN), and when she used the VT System to copy Chifuyu's data and Yukihira, he wanted to punch Laura, without her IS, as much as he could). He believes, when questioned by Laura, that his strength is his freedom to choose and helping those around him. This is shown when he chose to protect a ship of fishermen who were illegally poaching during the mission against the Silver Gospel. Ichika can be extremely clueless when it comes to the feelings the girls have for him, as more often than not, he is more worried of the fact that being the only male who can pilot an IS, he does not know the requirements of controlling it, and the fact he has to live among a very large group of girls (he even told Charles that he was very glad that another male transferred in). He believes that there is absolutely no chance for him to get a girlfriend, as he told Chifuyu that he would not be able to match any of the girls' perfect sides (not knowing that he is the type of guy all the girls want).[1] However, in the light novels especially, there are hints that Ichika is not quite as oblivious as he lets on, with Charlotte even suspecting that he's doing it on purpose. Additionally, he is a person who doesn't seem to be able to facilitate implication in daily life. When it comes to things like holding hands or old promises, for example, Ichika tends to misinterpret or is even completely unaware of the implications of his actions and their respective circumstances, such as turning what one of the girls hopes to be a date into a group activity. This quirk often earns him stress on both the mental and physical level from the girls around him. He is the type who learns with his body rather than his head, as more often than not, he tends to surprise his fellow classmates with questions on matters they take for granted (like when he first met Cecilia, his first question was "What is a Representative Candidate?", causing the other students to do a comical collapse) However, this is fair, as he spent his whole life in a matriarcal government and originally didn't need to learn about female exclusive IS's. After sometime, he is able to understand basic fundamentals of IS to help him get by (he is aware, for instance, that his IS has no available bus-slots for an Equalizer). Ichika has shown to be a very passionate person willing to accept any kind of circumstance for something he has done as long as it was something he either believes in or wants to do. He is willing to help companions or, in general, others as long as it is something he is willing to do. His emotions can get the best of him, and this has happened on several occasions. He was even like this in his childhood. However, his blockheadedness and reckless behavior are flaws that come with his saving grace. That quality is his overpowering will, confidence, and passion. He may not be too smart, but he can do what he has to do when he wants. Having had little in his childhood, while being aware of how hard his older sister was working for their sake, Ichika is generally grateful to other people's good will. He will often do his best not to complain about what someone gives him because he knows they are just trying to be nice him, like how he has done for Chifuyu. This has caused him great pain on more than one occasion, mainly when he has to eat Cecilia or Laura's cooking, as even through he knows the food is bad, he won't say that to them because he knows it's rude. Gallery Hōki & Ichika are connected by FruitShipping.jpg|Hōki & Ichika are connected by FruitShipping Hōki & Ichika are similar to PokéShipping.jpg|Hōki & Ichika are similar to PokéShipping Ichika's Reaction to Tsukune and Moka's Bond.jpg|Ichika's Reaction to Tsukune and Moka's Bond Ichika's Reaction to Issei's Relationships.jpg|Ichika's Reaction to Issei's Relationships Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Japanese Characters Category:Cameos Category:Street Fighter GO Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Crossover Characters